


Another Door Opens

by kittypox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Post-Adam break up, Prekerberos, S7 Spoilers, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypox/pseuds/kittypox
Summary: Adam was gone and a thing of the past, but that didn't mean Keith was trying to step into his shoes.





	Another Door Opens

**Author's Note:**

> A late b-day fic for the amazing artist, Jin!

Kissing is an intimate activity, reserved for true mates and couples. It's a sweet moment, or so Keith had heard, where two souls shared a single breath. It was awe inspiring, reverent, a sign of true passion. There were plenty of omegas who handed out kisses freely, but when there were true feelings involved, the act of kissing became...otherworldly. 

It was not an experience Keith had ever expected to experience for himself, despite all he heard. So, when Shiro took hold of his hand and leaned over suddenly, Keith thought nothing of it. It was not until he felt Shiro's lips sealed firmly over his own that he realized what was happening. Had his heart not stopped beating for a moment, his head not gone light, and his universe not exploded into a billion points of shining stars behind his eyes, he might have been able to pretend it was just one of those careless kisses his fellow omegas partook in. 

But his heart did stop. His head did go light. The universe had danced, however briefly, behind his closed eyelids. Shiro had kissed him and he had felt the foundations of his world rock and crumble. 

When the alpha sat back, staring at him in surprise, as if it had been he who had initiated the taboo contact, Keith's head swam. His face flushed, shame and embarrassment burning hot as fire within his cheeks. That was not supposed to happen, he had not intended for such a thing to ever happen, much less with Shiro! And yet...a part of him sang. That was what he had been waiting for, a deep, primal voice whispered. His omega was purring, jolted awoke by the unexpected show of affection, desperate, calling for this alpha.

Across the way, Shiro's own head was swimming with conflicting emotions. He was happy--startlingly so--, but more than a tad perturbed. When he had asked Keith to come and keep him company, he had pure intentions. There had always been a small voice in the back of his mind reminding him of how attractive the young omega was, but it was easy enough to ignore. He had loved Adam--had loved him for years and never once felt an inclination to leave. But kissing Keith had been like opening a door he hadn't even known was shut, hadn't even know was there. His alpha was roaring in pleasure. 

As he stared at the young omega, shocked by his own actions, Keith backed away a step, hand flying to his mouth. _He shouldn't have done that_ , a venomous voice berated Keith. _That was wrong._ Shiro and Adam might have been over some months ago, but still...was it right? There had been talk of marriage for the two, if he wasn't mistaken. How could anyone get over the lose of a future mate, even in the span of several months? God, he didn't want to be a rebound. Not to this wonderful alpha who rescued him from a life of neglect. It was a possibility he could not stomach to consider. Growling low in his throat, though he was uncertain if he were growling at himself or Shiro, he snatched his bag and fled the scene. 

Shiro watched as Keith left without a word, his face scarlet. He had surprised the omega. Truth told, he was just as surprised at himself as Keith was. He had not intended to let his emotional urges get the better of him, but he had felt the draw, had felt his inner alpha--who had been sulking for weeks--perk up in interest. In the darkest hours of the night, when he was forced by exhaustion to be honest with himself, he knew that he had felt a draw to Keith since day one. At first the draw had merely been the urge to protect and guide. As the days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and months to nearly a year, he had started to notice things about Keith that he supposed were not entirely platonic. 

_When had those feelings started to develop?_ he wondered.

Good sense told Shiro to leave it be, to let the air clear, to let them both try and forget. Forgetting was not an option for him though. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Keith. He could still smell the sweet scent of happy omega in his dreams. He hadn't realized how much he enjoyed the scent. Adam had smelled like soap, clean, clinical, but otherwise unnoticeable-- a typical beta. 

Not Keith. He could smell Keith a mile away. Forgetting was impossible. 

======

One hellish week later, Shiro found Keith leaning against the side of the school garage, sun beating down on his pale face. He looked happy, soaking in the warm rays. A soft smile turned Shiro's lips, seeing his blissful expression. He wanted to see that expression more often.

Since their unprompted kiss, he had smelled Keith everywhere. Each time he followed the tendril of sweet omega scent, eager to speak tot he cadet, Keith was gone. He understood; his actions had driven a wedge of uncertainty between them. It was time to clear that uncertainty. A step closer and the omega shot to his feet upon spotting him.

Shiro immediately put his hands up, hoping to stay the fight or flight instincts. "I was hoping we could talk."

Talking sounded safe....but they had just been talking last time. Keith made a face at the memory. When he looked at the alpha, searching his eyes for intent, he saw nothing but sincerity. Of course he did; he expected nothing less from Shiro. This was Shiro after all, not some other, pushy alpha chasing his tail. That fact was what helped him find the will to stay. They needed to talk after all. 

 

Sitting side by side was odd, but it was a much needed start. Shiro sighed. He had been the offender; he needed to speak first. 

"I wanted to let you know..." he paused, stumbling over words he had practiced for hours. "What happened wasn't just me being emotional. It was real."

Keith doubted that. How could he possibly believe that? "You two were together for years."

"And we've been apart for months. I won't lie and say that I've completely forgotten about Adam--not after the past we share, but--" 

There was a long pause.

"But?" Keith prompted. 

Shiro sighed, dropping his head. The wrinkles of his uniform were suddenly fascinating. "But, even before Adam and I were done, I had been...drawn to you. I think Adam noticed too. Maybe that's why--"

"That's not my fault!" Keith jumped back to his feet, anger in his eyes. "I didn't mean for that to happen! I wasn't trying to do anything!" 

"Of course not!" Shiro hastily got to his feet as well, flinching when Keith jumped away. "I know you would never do such a thing. I know you only cared about my happiness! Keith, I don't even know if you like me, I just want to let you know that the feelings I have are real." 

Feelings. Keith was aware of what it meant, but, even as an omega, he never dared think anyone would have 'feelings' for him. He was damaged goods, a broken omega. Why would Shiro have feelings for him when he had Adam? It didn't make any sense, especially being told that said feelings had been developing while Adam had still been present. He had certainly never done anything to lead Shiro on. Why then? He couldn't puzzle through the mystery. 

"Why the hell would you have feelings for me?" he blurted, covering his confusion with anger. "What idiot would want a broken omega?"

Shiro smiled wanly, glancing at the ticking wristband on his arm. "A broken alpha, apparently. But...I don't think you're broken. Unusual, maybe, but definitely not broken." 

Keith scoffed, turning his face away. "If I'm not broken, then you aren't either." 

Not broken...Shiro sighed. He liked the sound of that. He dared to take a step closer. 

"Then, one unbroken alpha to an unbroken omega, would you consider coming to the Kerberos launchsite with me?" 

Keith raised a brow. It was not the invitation he had expected. 

God, Shiro loved that expression of wry confusion. 

"I understand your reservations and I would never want to push you into a relationship, especially with my...illness...and leaving for Kerberos shortly. But, if you'd consider waiting for me..." 

Words stuck suddenly in Shiro's throat. Was he being selfish again? Asking someone to wait for him was--

"Alright." Keith said softly. 

Shiro stared at him blankly. Surely he hadn't heard right. 

"I get what you're saying." Keith continued, shifting nervously from foot to foot. "Feel out a relationship and then see if we still feel the same when you get back from Kerberos. It...makes sense." 

Shiro's inner alpha sat up and roared eagerly. He broke into a smile. "Is that...are you sure, Keith? I'll be gone almost two years. We don't have to be anything official, so if you find someone while I'm gone--"

Keith rolled his eyes. As if he would find someone else; he wasn't exactly rolling in suitors. He was suddenly alright with that though. If he truly wasn't just a rebound relationship, he thought that he could be happy being with Shiro. He could be happy being Shiro's omega. The title was quickly growing on him. Shiro's omega...

"Keith?" 

Shiro bit his tongue. He was hopeful...but he wanted to make sure that Keith had an out, if he felt uncertain. A silly thought; Keith looked at him, shooting him that patented confident, if not cocky, grin. Enticing scents bubbled along Shiro's nasal passage. Keith was very happy.

"Let's finish this conversation over food."

Food. Dinner. A date. Shiro's mind stumbled into action; it was time to court. He needed to do this properly so that his honest intentions were clear. regardless of how proper their courtship was, he knew their would be gossip. One didn't just end a three year relationship and six months later jump into a new one without a certain amount of behind-the-back chatter. As long as Keith knew the truth, that was all that mattered. 

"Whatever you want." _Anything you want._ "Just tell me where to go and what to do."

Keith shrugged his shoulder's delicately, taking a fated step towards the alpha's side. "Whatever. We'll figure it out together."

Together. Shiro liked the sound of that. Together, with his omega.


End file.
